Dialkylmagnesium compounds are well known in the art. However, the production of soluble dialkylmagnesium compounds, free of solvation and chloride, by the direct reaction of magnesium with a halide, has heretofore been accomplished only recently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,393 teaches hydrocarbon soluble alkyl magnesium-alkyl aluminum complexes prepared by interaction of certain organo-aluminum compounds with the reaction product of magnesium and certain alkyl halides. However, this patent does not teach or suggest the use of the oxygen containing metal compounds of this invention for interaction with the reaction product of the magnesium and the certain alkyl halides.
It is an object of the present invention to prepare hydrocarbon soluble organo-magnesium complexes, including those complexes containing the normally insoluble lower dialkylmagnesium compounds suitable for use as co-catalysts for the polymerization of olefins, diolefines, or olefin oxides.
It is another object of the present invention to prepare organo-magnesium complexes wherein the Mg/M ratio is about one or greater. Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description contained below.